An Unlikely Graduate
by misuto58
Summary: A teenage girl who used to only knew bleach as an anime is now a soul reaper and most of the soul reapers are still puzzled of how she knows so much about the soul society but excepted her because of her unusual powers. Authors note:so sorry i haven't updated, a lots been on my plate what with a boyfriend and high school. Though durring this summer I'll try my best to add more.


**_authors note: All rights reserved to their original owners so in other words I don't own bleach at all, it belongs to tite kubo. review if you like and enjoy the story. and just so you guys don't get confused, I'll tell you Rukia met Susokie when she was patrolling the city and spotted Susokie fighting off a hollow all by herself laughing like it was all fun and games so Rukia decided to introduce herself and they were friends for a while and so Rukia brought her to the soul society after she lost her temper with Kon and almost killed him while he was in ichigos body so Susokie needed to control her powers. _**

"Finally! I did it! I graduated and I was excepted into a squad Rukia!" I yelled at the top of my lungs not even realizing that I was hugging her to death again.

"I'm so. Happy. Susokie." She managed to spit out between my hugs.

"Oh sorry Rukia, um guess I'll see you later I need to go to my barrack." I said happily as I got a message from a hell butterfly.

I let go of Rukia and skipped off to my squad barracks to meet my captain. Along the way most of the soul reapers gave me smiles or a wave, I guess it was because I graduated early or something. I stopped at the gate in front of the guards and showed them my newly given badge and they let me through, pointed to the building I was supposed to go to and I skipped off again.

The barracks of squad eleven sure looked different than the ones I'm used to, the buildings are sort of more beaten up and everything seemed to have a funny smell to it. The sky was darker as well because of the tall pillars in the distance were blocking the sun. Other than that most of the squad members looked pretty content with their combat practice and their homes.

"Hey what's a dumb kid doing in here!" I heard a soul reaper with few teeth and balding hair called from a large group.

"I'm not a kid you idiot and I'm part of your squad see!" I pointed to my badge for proof.

The man hobbled over to me and bent down to meet me in the eye and then took a look at my badge, his breath smelled strongly of sake.

"I don't believe you, how do I know you didn't steal it!"The man glared at me.

"Well if you actually did your job you'd know that there would be a new squad member coming today, you dipshit!" I declared.

"That tears it!"

The man pulled out his sword and took a fighting stance, when suddenly was knocked to the ground by a pink blur.

"Hi, new girl! Come with me and i'll make sure you don't get bullied again and you'll get to meet Kenny!" Yachiru smiled.

I nodded and we took off to the center of the barrack.

* * *

><p>After following Yachiru for a while, I decided I have had enough because she was just making short stops to bug some strangers into giving her candy. So I took the lead and followed some strong spiritual pressure except I had to keep stopping every once in a while so Yachiru could eat some more of her candy or else she would just sit on the ground and threaten to tell Kenpatchi that I left her there all alone. It took everything in me just to not yell at her for being such a brat, but she did help me so I just kept quiet and did as I was told. When she finally ran out of candy she was all jittery and hyper so I had to use flash step just to keep up with her.<p>

"Yachiru! slow down!" I yelled trying to catch up to her.

She turned a corner ignoring me as I heard her footsteps seise.

"Yachiru?" I called for her as it was quiet for a moment.

I ran around the corner and saw Yachiru just standing there with the biggest smile on her face.

"What are you...?"

"Sh, I'm watching Kenny fight."She giggled.

I looked onto the platform were the shape of a large man with his zompaktoe was poised and the silence allowed the bells that hung from his spiked hair to be heard. His opponent was panting and looked weak from pushing his body over the limit, he got enough strength to take one final charge at the grinning maniac. As Kenpatchi's opponent drew closer he let out a vicious roar of laughter as his sword plunged through the man chest hitting his heart. Zaraki looked at the mans broken body with disappointment.

"That's all you had? I didn't get to use even half of my strength!"Zaraki yelled at the soul reaper before he disintegrated into ratsue.

A smile soon reached my lips as well for I too felt the lust of battle. I licked my lips at the thought.

"Who is this?" Zaraki said in his usual gritty voice.

The sound of his voice made me snap out of thought and jump.

"It's the new girl Kenny!" Yachiru said.

"New girl, what's your name?"

"My name is Susokie, sir." I said performing a slight bow.

"Susokie huh, can you fight well?"

"I can fight pretty well I guess?"

"Just pretty well? I'll be the judge of that."

"What do you mean captian?"

"I mean, get your sword we're gona have a test."

"You mean like the man you just killed?"

"Of course not, he just snapped and decided he was going to be captian. And he was no man, he was a pathetic excuse! Now get your sword!"

I quickly grabbed my zanpaktoe and ran to the platform upon where Kenpatchi was standing with his sword drawn and another one of his crazy smiles reached his face again.

"Do you have a shikai?" Zaraki asked.

"Ya, but why do you ask?" I said.

"You're gona need it!" Yachiru yelled from atop a roof.

I stood back a little and took a stance. "soar in the winds, Ten Okami!"

My sword started to glow and then desolve into air. Then a gaint blue wolf with wings that was made of wind appeared behind me while my fingers were changing to claws that were made of swords, My eyes went to a deep black, and the wolf was disapearing and wind was now swurling behind me and made wings. My captians eyes widened a fraction and his smile grew larger. After I had changed into shikai, I as well had a sedistic smile on my face.

Zaraki came charging at me and I barely had time to block his attack. I did flash step and came behind him ready to cut open his back he noticed me just in time though. I had no problem having killers intent against anyone exspecialy zaraki I knew his kind of fighting from the anime. I could tell he was suprized that I was willing enough to accualy cut him. A normal person would have either ran away or try not to hit him.

"Perfect! You know how to fight and you're fast too! this is gona be fun!" Kenpatchi growled.

I just stood there in my stance and waited for him to charge. He did flashstep though and ended up right in front of me. I flung my wings in front of me blocking his sworn and sliced one of his legs with my claws. Blood was dripping from his leg now. I jumped far enough away so incase he got angry I would be safer. Kenpatchi looked down at his leg in surprise and smiled again.

"You managed to cut me." He said in a happy voice. "C'mon lets fight some more!"

"Oh my, what is that strange creature you're fighting zaraki?" A creepy familiar voice asked.

* * *

><p>Kenpatchi and I looked around for the mad man and saw him standing with his lutenant a few yards away.<p>

"Myuri." Kenpatchi said with discust.

Myuri took his time walking over just to annoy Zaraki. Once he got close enough to the platform he looked at me with an all too familiar FBI look that screams 'I'm going to chop you up into little tiny pieces'.

"My, what an interesting creature." He said.

"I not a creature! I'm a soul reaper! Now leave me alone ya freak show!" I yelled at him.

"What an ugly choice of words. Besides I've never seen a zanpaktoe fuse to a soul reapers body like that, You're either an arrancar, have a different sword, or something else is different about you." He said with a creepy smile.

"Oh no you don't Kurosuchi! I'm in the middle of a fight and she's in my squad!"Kepatchi yelled.

"What if I can get Kurosaki to fight with you? Would you allow me to test on her then?"

"Fight Ichigo huh?"

Myuri just sat there with that same look on his face as I was crossing my fingers behind my back hoping and praying he wouldn't take the deal.

"Fine, but just don't kill her she's still in my squad." Kenpatchi said.

"But captain I..." I tried to protest, but he started walking away with Yachiru ignoring me completely.

_I can't believe he just did that!_

"Now then, if you'll just come with me quietly we won't have any problems." He said with a chuckle.

He gestured his hand for me to start walking, but I was too petrified and I think he could see it. He gave me a serious look and started to reach for his sword. That snapped me right out of it and I started walking forward forgeting about what he wanted to do. All I knew is that I didn't want to be dragged off to his lab on a strecher. He led the way as I thought of what organs he might take or what he might cut open. He had a small snicker every now and then, he must have thought this was the easiest obduction hes ever done. even with my shikai I wouldn't have a chance against his bankai. Myuri kept looking over his shoulder to see me shaking like a leaf. I felt the cold chill of a different persons prescence and stopped dead in my tracks to look around for the person; once myuri noticed he was close to a meltdown.

"What is the matter with you girl, now keep walking or I'll take out something important!" He yelled.

"Captain Kurosuchi, Is that your squad member?" A voice echoed.

I rubbed my eyes thinking I was imagining this, but I took a second glance and Imediatly felt like I was gona have a heart attack. I thought he was long gone and nobody was talking about it, but there he was standing right in front of me. Sosuke Aizen.

_Oh crap! What the heck do I do? I'd much rather go with Kurosuchi than Aizen!_

"Why don't you mind your own buiseness, Sosuke?" Myuri hissed.

"I'm only trying to protect the innocent." He lied.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Just then Gin appeard by me and snatched me up and flash stepped back to where Aizen was standing.

"Hey, Let me go!" I yelled.

Ignoring my cries they took me away leaving Kurosuchi stunned.

I was so scared I kept wishing I was back with Myuri. We stopped right inside of Aizens office and Gin put me down gently trying to get me to think they were the nice guys. Well I knew Gin was a good guy, but not Aizen.

"Are you quite alright dear?" Said Gin.

"Um, yah thanks for back there." I tried to say without haveing a total freak out.

"What is your name?"

"Susokie."

"Why were you with such a barbaric man anyways?"

"Well it wasn't my choice!" I nearly shouted.

"Why didn't you try to fight him?"

"Are you kidding don't be such a moron! I would have gotten hurt!"

I was getting so flustered I was yelling at Aizen for smileing like an idiot. Until he accualy got into my face, I immediatly was pleading for forgiveness.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. Please don't hurt me. Im sorry!"

I looked up at Aizen and he looked confused. He didn't even look angry just plain confused.

_Crap why on earth did I just say that! He'll know something's up!_

"Why would I hurt someone I just saved?" Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Well I just. You. I just yelled at you and I thought." I stalled.

"No matter, It must have been frustrating enough being with that man I understand."

_God! You're such a liar!_

"Do you mind me asking how you got stuck in that mess?" Gin spoke up.

"Well. Long story short, Myuri saw my shikai and asked that if he got Ichigo to fight with Kenpatchi if he could do some expiriments on me."

"You must be very upset with your captain, Miss Susokie." Aizen said quietly.

"Eh, kind of." I said.

"Would you like to transfer to a different squad?"

"Wouldn't you have to have my captains permission?"

"Not if this case is associated with Central 49."

"Well I don't want to cuase a fuss over this." I tried to sound innocent.

"I don't think you understand how dangerous these men can be." Gin said.

I kept on trying to tell them that I was okay, but they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I will go and see if I can transfer you to a different squad in the meen time, would you watch over our guest?"Aizen asked.

* * *

><p>"It would be my pleasure."Gin answered.<p>

As Aizen left the room closing the door shut I felt like a 100 pound wieght had been lifted off my shoulders. I sat down at Aizens desk and got a of paper and pencil and started to draw. Gin couriously watched over my shoulder seeing what I was drawing, Gin questioned who it was. It was my mother, she was thin and had short black spiky hair. I missed her so much I've almost forgoten how she looked. Gin got some supplies as well and started drawing, but when I tried to look he'd always cover it up with his arm and give a bigger than usual smile. We drew for an hour or so until I got annoyed enough to stop and see what Gin was drawing. I tried everything to get it from him, but he wouldn't budge.

"I ain't finished with it yet." Gin said.

"Come on at least give me a peak!" I shouted.

He held it above his head, watchig me try to jump for it, but every time was a fail.

_Crap! I hate being short!_

"Let me see it!" I yelled.

Gin turned around to add some finishing touches to his drawing and then spun back around to show me.

"It's amazing."I gasped.

It was a drawing of me wearing a beautiful summer dress with some hell butterflies fluttering around some branches in a cherry blossem tree and daffydills sprung up around me. He gave me the drawing and watched me look over the whole drawing with my mouth wide open and then he motioned for me to turn it over. I read the words as my heart started to crumble. It said 'You can't fool me'. I felt reality hit me and it felt cold. I was on the verge of fainting I was so scared. I looked up from the paper to see Gin right in my face smieling like crazy. I started to back away from him only to bump into the wall, Gin reached for a piece of my hair and played with it in his hand and said, "A nice girl like you shouldn't be keeping secrets from people like us."

"Please, don't hurt me." I pleaded.

Gin leaned in close and said. "Aizen's going to come back soon and ask you to be in his squad, you will say no, and you will ask to be in my squad instead."

I took a deep breath to try and calm down and was thinking if I held it long enough I would pass out and be out of this situation. I decided I would be safer with Gin and took a chance. I must have kept him waiting a while because his fingers had tightened around my hair to the point where it was starting to hurt.

"Okay, I'll try my best to convince him." I said.

He loosened his grasp on my hair and whispered in my ear. "Trust me." He then moved some hair out of my eyes and bushed my cheek with hand and got up walking into another room. I felt my knees buckle under and I slid down the wall ending up in a sitting position on the floor.

_Omg! Does he like me?_

At that moment Aizen walked in and saw me sitting there with my cheeks red as a tamato and a slight smile on my face.

"Where is your sitter Susokie?" He asked.

"In the other room." I said with a quivery voice.

"What happened?"

"Gin just drew me a cool picture." I sprang to life grabbing the picture and showed it to him.

Aizen raised a suspicious eyebrow, "I don't remember my friend exchanging his name."

"Oh, he told me when you were gone he also told me your name." I lied.

_Crap! _

Gin suddenly walked in casualy and greeted Aizen once again.

"Susokie, Central 49 agreed to the transfer would you like to be in my squad?" Aizen asked.

"Um, accualy I think I want to be in Gins squad." I said with a smile.

"If that's is alright with him then I have no say against it."

I looked at Gin with a big smile. He cocked his head to one side and his smile vanished a bit. I looked confused at him for a bit he did say he wants me in his squad didn't he?

"Of course, I'll be happy to have her." Gins smile reached his ears and he walked up to me and ruffled my hair.

_It must have been one of his mind games he loves to play. _

"Gin can I have a private talk with Susokie for a moment?" Aizen said.

Gin walked out of the room as my smile started to fade.

"Susokie?" Aizen pulled at my attention.

I looked up with him expecting the worse. Then Aizen did something that I would have never expected him to do. He took of his glasses and slicked back his hair taking on a more familair and intimidating look. I started to shake like crazy thinking he was ready to kill me. I let out a small yelp and fell to the ground in surprise. I couldn't help it I just started yelling at him to stay back.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" I yelled.

Aizen inched closer and was right in my face. I was so scared I didn't know what else to do, I just smacked him right accross the face and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom door. When I was opening the door a hand slammed it back into the frame again. I slowly turned around and looked at Aizen, he had a red mark on his face and a frown shown.

"I. I'm. Sorry." I stuttered with tears falling down my cheeks.

"You will never do that again or run away from me, do you understand?" He said in a blunt voice.

We looked at each other sure of what would happen if I did.

"Yes." I said quietly looking down at the floor.

Aizens smile returned as he fixed himself to look normal again and turned back to me.

"Now, I assume you know of my plans?"

I just nodded my head slowly and returned my eyes to my feet.

"If you step out of line in any way I will not hesitate to do something drastic."

Again I nodded my head keeping my eyes locked on the floor.

"Susokie look at me."

I hesetantly looked up at him.

"You will be in my squad."

"But I."I protested.

Aizen raised an eyebrow as well as his spiritual pressure.

"I, I'll be happy to." I finished.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the streets of my newest district and feeling extremely bored, I really wished I was back in squad eleven fighting Kenpachi agian. Even though Momo and the other people here were nice I couldn't stand it. I felt really bad for Momo she has no clue what's coming, stupid Aizen. I turned a corner and heared a loud and distinked noise. Why would he be here though. Sure enough I saw Ichigo running from the crazy Zarki, Ichigo ran behind me pleading for me to call him off. When Kenpachi saw me he stopped still with that insane smile on his face.<p>

"So, you know Ichigo huh?" Kenpachi asked.

"I guess you could say that." I said with a streching smile, Kenpachi just looked at me and raised his sword. "Ichigo you might wana get out of here." I started to pull out my sword as well.

"What are you kidding me? You're gona try to take him on alone?" Ichigo said.

I took my fighting stance and yelled. "Soar in the winds, Ten Okami!"

My body started to form again and Ichigo just took some distance and didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>I had a few cuts and bruises along with Kenpachi. I knew Aizen was gona get pissed at me for getting hurt, but I didn't really care I was having as much fun as I could. We must have been fighting for a while, the blood on the concrete had dried now. I took a lunge at Kenpachi and manged to get past his block and cuase a deep gash along his arm. He managed to get a cut on my cheek deep enough I could feel the sword grind on my teeth. We both took a distance back with crazy smiles on our faces.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ha ha, look at Kenny he's having so much fun!" Yachiru cheered.<p>

Ichigo and Yachiru both looked out to the battle, Ichigo was still puzzled by this girl.

"She's as crazy as Kenpachi." Ichigo said to himself.

* * *

><p>"You're getting faster, how bout I take you on with all of my strength!" Kenpachi roared.<p>

I sped past Kenpachi and tore off his eyepatch landing several yards behind him, I turned around holding my prize as his spiritual pressure went haywire.

"Susokie, what are you thinking you're going to get yourself killed!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, after this you want to fight me?" Kenpachi said.

"Don't get too full of yourself Kenpachi you haven't won yet." I warned him.

Kenpachi's spiritual pressure started to change into a skull as he raised his weapon high in the air. I raised my pressure as a blue wolf started to form and I raised my weapons as well. Just then I felt an uneasy change in the air, but I ignored it and took a running start at him as he did the same. As we hit blades dust and rubble clouded the air and we wiated for it to clear.

"What...?" I uttered in confusion.

The smog cleared as I found that Aizen had blocked my sword. I looked over to Kenpachi and Gin had blocked his.

* * *

><p>"Can you see them Ichi?" Yachiru asked.<p>

"No, I can't see them at all." Ichigo answered.

They looked into the fog as it fully cleared only to find a stunned Kenpachi wondering what happened.

"Kenpachi, where is Susokie?" Ichigo yelled.

"I think her captain took her away." Kenpachi said grabbing his eyepatch off the ground and walking over to Yachiru. "Come on Yachiru lets go."

"Wait what about Susokie?"

"She'll be fine she's with her captain."

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed looking at my bandaged body, and let out a sigh.<p>

_Man, I sure got off easy only a little bit of scolding, but I do have to deal with this pain until they think I've earned a healing. Wierd Gin brought in a presant, maybe It's because he thought Aizen was too harsh on me._

I grabbed the presant on the dresser and set it on my lap, I oppened the letter first.

_Dear susokie, _

_I know how much captain Aizen tends to pick on you for these kind of things. So for the bad times and the good times, I wondered if you'd go to a party Rangiku planned for you tonight in your old barrack. I ain't going._

_~Gin ;)_

"Hmm?" I ripped open the wrapping paper and found a bottle of sake and a beautiful dress. It was the one in the picture that Gin drew me. It was a short blue dress with ruffles and a big purple flower clipped to the wiast. I looked up and saw Gin at the doorway with his everlasting smile.

"Do you like them?" Gin asked.

"ya, Thanks Gin this is really cool of you." I said.

Gin only bent down and started healing my wounds.

"Isn't Aizen gona be mad?"I asked.

Gin just ignored me and kept healing.

_What a strange way of caring._

* * *

><p>I came out of the bathroom all gussied up in my new dress and was welcomed by Gins clapping.<p>

"Beautiful my dear!" Gin cheered.

I smiled and grabbed my bottle of sake and was ready to leave. But I stopped dead in my tracks from a strange feeling.

"You're going to be late for your party if you don't hurry." A familiar chilling voice called out.

I looked over to see Aizen standing in the doorway.

"Wait, you're going to let me go to a party even after what happened?" I questioned him looking away.

"You still need to act like a normal squad member, Susokie." He said.

At that I walked outside the door and started walking to my old barrack.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the long maze-like walls of the Sierate, the sky was darkening and cold set the air. And then there was that wierd feeling again, like I was being watched. I looked around the vacant area. No one in sight. I just shrugged it off and continued on my way. I stopped again though and gazed up at the moon.<p>

_I must be imagining things._

* * *

><p>I finnally got to my old barrack where Rangiku and Rukia were waiting to greet me. They lead me to the party which was being held at Kenpachis home. One of the doors flung open and outstepped a very drunk Renji.<p>

"Rukia!" He yelled and gave me a bear hug.

"Renji it's me Susokie! Please, let go." I said being choked out by the gorilla.

Eventually he let go and proceeded his ranting.

"We've got plenty of cold sake thanks to Frost Jack over there." He said slurred and pointed to Toshiro.

"You ideot you mean Jack Frost!" Ikaku stumbled over while drinking out of a bottle of sake.

Even Rangiku was getting drunk.

"Hey, Renji! I bet you can't drink all this curry sause!" She tuanted holding up some yen and a punch bowl full of curry sause.

I eventually started to drink some sake too and hung out with Yachiru, Kenpachi, Ikaku, and Ichigo. Ikaku was the drunkest after that it was me and Ichigo. Kenpachi didn't even seem the slightest bit drunk.

I was so drunk I was singing. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around, 99 bottles of beer on the wall!"

I even got Ikaku to do his lucky dance. Ichigo was passed out so Renji came over and wrote, "Moron" on his head and drew nerd glasses on him too. I had Toshiro make me some ice and I crept up on Ichigo. I slowly lifted his shirt and slid the ice cubes underneath. He started to freak out screaming, "Cold exploding cats!" He shot striaght up wide awake now.

"Ichigo, you have the wierdest dreams ever." I giggled.

"What the heck was the ice for!" He yelled.

"You should see your face!"

Yumichika came up and danggled a mirror in front of his face.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He yelled.

I was laughing my butt off and pointed to Kenpachi.

"He did it." I said.

I sat back and watched the fun unfold. Ichigo stomped over to Kenpachi and started yelling at him to leave him the heck alone when he's sleeping. And of course Kenpachi took that as a challenge. Kenpachi stopped yelling for a moment and took a swig of his sake when he removed the bottle from his lips a roar of laughter flooded the small building. Kenpachi had a black ink ring around his mouth from the ink I smeared on there earlier. I was wondering how long until he'd get thirsty again. I think everyone had pranked one another in this party. Yachirus toung was green from some candy Ikaku gave her,Yumichika bandaged down Rangikus boobs while she was asleep so she'd think they deflated, and Rukia hot glued a fake snake onto Renji to make it look like his zompaktoe spirits tail.

_I'm courious when someone's gona prank me._

"Hey Susokie!" Rukia yelled from across the room.

She gestured to a door and I watched in awe as they brought out a huge cake. Letters at the bottom of it spelled in blue frosting, 'Happy Graduation!' I got some frosting on my finger and tasted it. Blueberry. All of the sudden the radio blasted as loud as possable and it was mexican party music, a huge flash of light came bursting out of the cake and it splattered every where. I smeared some cake off my face and saw something I'd never forget. Izaru and Hisagi were standing there on a platform in sunbrarrows and panchoes shaking marrakas and dancing the mexican hat. They finished their jig and reached down into the platform, they pulled out a tray of nachoes and margaritas and started dancing around to every one who wanted some.

* * *

><p>Eventually a party has to end and this one ended by Kenpachi getting a headache and Yachiru getting a sugar high. I saw some people passed out halfway out the door and some falling all over the place. I was just really off balace and figured when I got back to my barrack I could take a cold shower to sober me up. Everyone was almost out of my sight when I got that feeling someone was watching me again, I thought I recognized the prescence before but ruled it off as the drink talking. I heard a faint familiar giggle and swurled around to see no one. I reached for my sword and grabbed air, I looked around frantically for it hoping I didn't leave it. I saw it a few yards in front of me stuck straight up in the ground, I ran towards it and tried to pull it out it was stuck. Then I felt a cold sharp pain in my lower side and saw blood pouring on the ground, I fell on my knees looking up at the giggling mad man.<p>

"M-myuri." I said in a deep growl, holding my side.

"Oh dear, it seems I didn't go deep enough let me try that again." He cheerfully raised his trydant-like sword and plunged it deep into my shoulder.

I let out a loud scream from the pain and watched as my blood deyed the ground crymson.

"Help! Someone!" I yelled into the cold soundless air, but no one heard.

"Music to my ears." He grined.

The pain throbbed in my side as I could barely even move my legs any more and my arms were starting to give out too. Myuri crouched down to watch the sick show with a wide smile and his golded eyes filled with sedistic joy.

I looked at him with hate my arms no longer usefull; I just layed on the ground as his eyes slanted to a glare and his smile was a mocking smirk.

_I can't let him see my fear no matter what. I must not let him have the joy of knowing that._

"Don't worry I need you alive to experiment, if you were dead it wouldn't be nearly as fun without your screaming." He chuckled evily. "You'll be pleading for death though every time, you'll feel every insision every saw blade and when you're too mangled to do anything more to I'll take out your heart for you."

"Go back to hell you sedistic freak!" I shouted. "I'd rather be fearless than be afraid of death my whole exsistance like you! You're constantly comeing up with ways to stay alive and you don't even care if you're a damn robot so long as you get to live! Not that you ever were human anyways! And you take pride in..."

"Silence!" He shouted raising his spiritual pressure with his anger boiling.

He stood and stomped right up to me grabbed my neck and hoisted me into the air, my limp limbs were useless. Fear pearced through me like a dagger as the air was drug out of me, tears raced down my cheeks when he came close to my face smiling again.

"Fearless you say? Even though death might not scare you it seems you do have one fear. Nemu take her to the lab before someone hears this comotion."

"Yes, Master Myuri." Nemu appeared right beside him in an instant.

Everything faded to black from the loss of blood.

* * *

><p>I woke up on a cold metal table, I tried to move my arms but something was holding them down. It was leather straps built onto the table that were holding me down. I looked around the room a bit, there was a tray table next to me full of shining sharp tools and the whole room looked like one of those mad scientist themes. Myuri was obviously no ideot he kept everything sharp far enough away from me so I couldn't try anything. I struggled trying to get loose, I didn't think anyone was in the room but Nemu appeared out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me. She looked at me with her usual emotionless expression, "You shouldn't struggle you might anger Master Myuri." She said in her dull voice.<p>

"Nemu please, I know you're not like this. Please help me out of this thing." I pleaded.

"Nemu leave." Myuri walked through the door with that smile of his.

Nemu walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her. Muri made a B line to examination table and looked down at me. He took some scissors and cut the bottom of my shirt off to reveal some skin. He then put them back and picked up a scalple. I felt the cold metal touch my stomach, I closed my eyes unwilling to watch. I felt the scalple go deep into my flesh and slice all the way down to my hips. I let out a loud scream, my eyes snapping open looking to my stomach. Blood was everywhere, Myuri's only response was to smile. He put the dirty tool down and began searching through my insides with his hands, I felt him moving around organs and reach for the scalple again It felt like he had something that was beating.

"Please, not again." I pleaded.

He ignored me and sliced through something, I grit my teeth at the pain trying not to scream again. He pulled out something that looked like a blue glowing cresant moon shaped organ.

"This is very stange indeed." He said. An eluminating blue fog started to surrounding it.

"There's more."He sounded interested. "I'll only need one for now I suppose."

He went to the counter and came back with a needle and thread. He threaded the needle and began to stich me shut, and bandeged it when he was done he called for Nemu. She came to the door in a second, "Take the girl to her cell." He said examining the blue organ.

Nemu called for Akon and had him carry me, he had me over his shoulder so the stiches in my stomach were opening up. Once we got to my cell Akon put me on the bed and left. Nemu just eyed for a moment, "You've made my Master very happy thank you." She said.

"Well I'm not, so can't you let me go?" I tried to convince her.

"No, he might need you for later referance."

"Can you at least heal this wound properly."

"My Master will punish me if I do."

At that she left the cell and locked it shut.

"Myuri you bastard." I whispered to myself and grabbed at my bandaged stomach.

* * *

><p>I took a short staggard breath and looked at my bloody stiches.<p>

_How long had it been? It felt like months. He's taken so much I don't know what else he could take._

His words he had said that night about me pleading for death rattled in my head.

_**"when you're too mangled to do anything more to I'll take out your heart for you."**_

That thought stuck in my mind I kept wondering if anyone knew where I was or even cared. And he has been takeing all those blue organs, what if I die without them. I only have one left. My mind was interupted by a loud clink of metal, I looked up and saw Myuri. I looked up at him with pleading sad eyes, but his response was a smile as his robotic lutenant wheeled in a gurney. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, it was so loud I was sure he could hear it. I wobbled on my knees forcing my body to obey. I sat on the table with my head in my legs, refusing to be strapped down. The odd thing was he didn't seem to care he just made Nemu push the gurney to the "disection room" is what I called it. When we got there he made his assistant leave like usual and started to clean his tools with the cleanest cloth he could find. I didn't even notice him talking to me until he started yelling. I ignored him and was forced to listen when I heard the clink of metal. He had his weapon in its trydant state.

"I would rather you lie down, instead of risking cutting an arterie." He hissed.

I looked at him with a dull expression like I've heard it all before and gave him the birdie.

"It seems I'll have to remove that finger." He glared at me.

"Fuck off!" I screamed finally having enough. "I don't care if I die anymore! You're just a damn freak who murders people to have your fun! I hope you die a horrible death all alone!"

He just sat there for a moment unresponding and emotionless. Suddenly a hell butterfly came flying in, once it flew away anger crossed his face. He put his weapon away and stomped towards the door.

"What was the message?" I asked angerly.

"Rukia kutchki's execution is starting, I'll deal with your back talking later." He snarled. "Nemu come take the girl to her cell!"

He left and Nemu was in the doorway instantly.

"Please, come with me." She ordered.

I followed her fealing lucky to have lived through the fight. She locked up the cell and left me to think.

_That must mean he's killed the members of central 49 already. I wonder if he thinks I'm still important to his plans._

I heard a rattle near my window. It sounded like someone was tapping on it. I stood on my bed and looked out the barred frame and saw Gins happy face looking through.

"Hello my dear, have you had enough play time?" He teased.

"Please, just get me out of here before he comes back." I said.

"You might wana stand away." He said raising his arms to a stance.

I stood at the farest wall waiting. There was a huge red light that crashed into the bars making them burst to pieces. When the dust cleared I stumbled up to Gin, he looked up and down on me I was covered in bandages from head to toe.

"Why didn't you come sooner!" I shouted as he took a step back.

"We didn't know where you were and when we found out we had already been busy with our plans."

"You were too busy?"

"You really thought you were that important?"

I just sat there staring at the ground with tears falling from my face. I felt so alone.

"Now, we've got to go." Gin spoke up.

"I'd rather die in Kurosuchis hands than have scum like you kill me." I said darkly.

"Too bad, Aizen said he needs you for his plans in Hueco Mundo."

"I said I'm not going, so just leave me here!"

Gin just walked up to me with his smile widening, leaned down and whispered,"I'm not gona be told what to do by a little kid, girly."

He pushed me down to the ground kissing me roughly on the lips and then pulled away gagged me with a cloth. Then he threw me over his shoulder and started walking towards the hill where Rukia's execution was being held. I didn't want to be hurt anymore so I just let him take me to the hill. I was still shaking from what myuri had done to me I really didn't need Gin to be scaring me. Everyone was gathered around watching Aizen in complete disbelief as he explained his objectives, Gin and I were hiding in some bushes masking his spiritual pressure threatening me to do the same. After Aizen was finished Gin flash stepped right beside him suddenly holding a sword to my throat like I was a hostage. Everyone gasped at the sight. I tried to shake myself free, but he only dug his blade into my neck.

"Gin you let her go!" Rangiku cried out.

"She has no part of this Gin!"Yelled Yuroichi.

Ichigo lifted his head with wide dim eyes, he tried to move but only sped him nearer to his death. Aizen had already taken the hogyoku and hurt Ichigo. I could only sit and watch as Aizen called in the Menos to take us to Hueco Mundo. The yellow beam of light came down on us lifting us into the air, the light was cold and almost unbearable. Then the light closed off. We were suddenly in Hueco Mundo and looking at the king of Hueco Mundo in his skeleton state and having hollows at the foot of his throne. There was a small platform with no walls or roof that he called his palace. He looked up at us and him and Aizen began a talk of power. I noticed that Aizen unsheathed his sword asking Barigan minded if it was out.

"I will get rid of you ants!" Baragan stood as he cut down each of the soul reapers without hesitation.

"No! Wait please stop!" I knelt on the ground and bowed to Baragan trying to convince him I would work for him.

_Wait a minute. Aizens sword. It's complete hypnosis. _

At that I stood up and waited. They appeared from nowhere and ambushed Baragan forcing him to become Aizens servant.


End file.
